Anniversary
by Wootar16
Summary: Dyndsy fic guys! Just a cute Dillon/Lyndsy oneshot.


**So first, and probably last time writing a Dyndsy fic. But depends on the reviews, as always. ENJOY!**

Lyndsy paced up and down the floor in front of the mirror, she was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and had her still wet hair up in a towel.

There was a knock on her door and she immediately walked into the living room of her apartment to get it. Looking through the peep hole she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who was on the other side.

"Noah thank god!" She exclaimed dragging him inside. "You have to help me!" She begged.

"Lyndsy your text made it sound like someone was dying what's wrong?" Noah asked his friend worriedly.

"No it's nothing like that." Lyndsy assured him. "I have my date with Dillon tonight, it's our 5 year anniversary. Noah I have nothing to wear I don't know what to do!" She cried.

Noah was quick to calm her. "We both know that's not true your closet is amazing. Now come on." He said pushing her towards her bedroom.

Lyndsy sat nervously on the bed, tapping her foot as Noah went through her closet. They had been friends since they started working together in 2011 and they trusted each other with everything. Lyndsy always knew she could count on Noah, no matter how crazy the situation seemed at the time.

Noah finally grabbed a simple blue dress from her closet and handed it to her. "Here wear this," He said as he bent down to grab a pair of shoes. "and these." He said handing her a pair of simple black flats.

"Noah how did you even find this? I swear the outfit wasn't there when I looked." Lyndsy complained as she smiled thankfully at her friend.

"You just need you relax a little." Noah reminded her. "Now go get changed." He said waving his hands at her.

Lyndsy smiled before walking into her bathroom. She quickly changed before emerging from the room a few minutes later. "Is my hair okay?" She asked trying to smooth it down a little.

"Can I try something?" Noah questioned.

Lyndsy shrugged. "Yeah sure." She said sitting down.

Noah grabbed a few of her hair products from the bathroom, along with a hair brush before walking back over to her. He quickly brushed her hair at the top a bit before he ran some of the product through her hair. He finished with some hairspray and smiled at the result. "Better?"

Lyndsy looked at her hair in the mirror. Noah had some how managed to stop it from being a complete ball of fluff, it fell in her natural curls and framed her face perfectly. "It's great, thank you Noah." She said smiling as she stood up.

"My pleasure. Now, what time is Dillon picking you up?" Noah asked looking at his watch.

"I think he said 6." Lyndsy explained.

"So in about five minutes. Perfect." Noah said. "You're good to go," he saw her move to fix her hair and quickly stopped her.

"You're hair is fine." He said with laugh. There was a knock on the door and Noah went to answer it.

Noah opened the door and gave Dillon a small wave. "She's almost ready." He assured Dillon letting him walk into the apartment.

"I'm ready I'm ready." Lyndsy called coming out of the bedroom.

"You look beautiful." Dillon said with a smile.

Lyndsy blushed before giving him a small smile. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Dillon was dressed in a dark suit with a light blue undershirt and dark blue tie.

"Noah, Chris is doing his homework you can give him dinner in about an hour." She spoke as she walked into the room and kissed her sons forehead.

"Bye mom." Christopher James Fonseca-Casey spoke as he looked up at her.

"Bye baby be good for uncle Noah." She reminded to which her son nodded.

"He always is." Noah assured. "Now go, Dyndsy get out of here." He laughed

"Dyndsy?" Dillon questioned.

"Yeah, Dillon and Lyndsy. Shane came up with it." He shrugged

"I don't like it." Dillon decided.

"What? Why not? I think it's adorable." Lyndsy argued with a smile.

"I don't like Dyndsy because it's not an even ratio of letters to name." He explained with a shrug.

"I think it's the perfect ratio." Lyndsy decided.

"You're the perfect ratio." Dillon said giving her a smile.

Lyndsy returned the smile before turning back to Noah. "We'll be at the Andaz tonight hotel, you've got our cell number if you need anything." She added as Dillon helped her put on her coat.

"Guys I know I've done this before." He reminded. "Now go, get out of here." Noah said motioning to the door. "Have a goodnight." He said giving them a wave.

"You too, thanks again Noah." Lyndsy called.

Noah smiled as he shut the door before going off to start dinner for Chris.

Lyndsy hooked her arm through Dillon's as they walked down the stairs.

"So you still haven't told me where we're going." She mention.

"You'll find out when we get there." He explained.

After a short drive they arrived at Providence restaurant. "Dillon this is one of the nicest restaurants in the city!" Lyndsy whispered surprised.

Dillon smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "Happy Anniversary."

They were seated by the maitre d' and both handed menus.

"Dillon still you didn't have to do all this I would have been happy with the place with those veggie burgers down the road." She explained

Dillon chuckled gently. "Well I thought we deserved something a little fancier for tonight." He smiled.

They ate dinner, making small talk as they night went on. It was just as dessert came to a close that Dillon knew it was the perfect moment do to what he had been planning.

He held the black box in his palm before kneeling down in front of Lyndsy, a small smile on his face when he saw the surprised look she wore.

"Lyndsy, I love you more than anything and you have given me a wonderful family." He started. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I don't want anyone else by my side. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the black box to show the diamond ring on the inside.

Lyndsy smiled and nodded. "Yes I'll marry you." She spoke breathlessly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her deeply before sitting back down at the table.

"I love you Dillon." She spoke lightly as she took his hand from across the table.

"I love you too." Dillon smiled. "I was thinking we finish up here and we go to the hotel room." He smiled. "I got champagne and strawberries." He grinned

Lyndsy chuckled. "I love strawberries but I'll have to pass on the champagne." She explained as she took a sip of her water

Dillon looked at her confused. "Why?" He asked, the last time Lyndsy had stopped drinking had been-. "Are you pregnant?" He asked

Lyndsy nodded. "Yeah about 7 weeks." She grinned.

Dillon quickly paid for the meal and went with Lyndsy to the hotel room. "I love you." He spoke as he kissed her before kneeling down and pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"I love you too." Lyndsy smiled as she pulled him back into a standing position and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

Dillon smirked and picked her up in his arms and walked over to the bed, leaning her back on it slowly.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
